A Rose Scented Date?
by Rasenramen
Summary: Just a cute little story. Read to find out more!


Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

Yusei wiped his forehead, tinkering with a prototype d-wheel he, Jack and Crow had been working on for the WRPG.(World Riding Grand Prix) Jack was off drinking the worlds most expensive coffee, the Blue Eyes White Mountain. Crow was busy making deliveries, saving up the money he got for entering the WRPG. Yusei sighed, tweaking some gears around. 'Jack just can't get a job. Poor guy. Instead he wastes all our money on expensive coffee. Hmph. Jack will be Jack.' He looked towards the door as it opened, and a tall girl with short pinkish hair and two very long bangs entered. He smiled, standing up and going over to the sink, washing his greasy hands. Then he turned to the girl. "Aki? What's up? It's nice to see you here." Aki blushed, and came down the stairs, looking nervous. "Ah...thank you Yusei." Yusei walked over to her. "So. What did you need?" Aki scuffed her feet, biting her lip. Yusei gazed at her with his startling blue eyes, not knowing he was making Aki nervous.

Two lookalikes spied on them beside the door, peeking their heads in and whispering. "Rua...I don't think we should be spying on them." Said the girl. Her brother turned to look at her. "Aww, c'mon Ruka, this is the one chance we get to see if Aki confesses to Yusei!" Ruka shook her head, sighing. Although...she was curious. Rua tensed, "Shh! Their talking." Ruka moved closer to the door, staring at Aki. "I think she's going to do it." Rua nodded excitedly.

Yusei smiled at Aki. "Of course. Let me get my jacket." He grabbed the black and blue jacket he wore most of the time. Putting it on, he walked up the stairs, then stopped, staring at the corner of the door. Whispering and hushed words sounded, then footsteps thumped away. Aki followed him, nervous but happy. They went outside, and Yusei locked the doors, putting his key into his pocket, then he glanced around. "So. Where are we going?" Aki thought for a second. "Hmmm. How about the Daedalus Bridge? We can look at the ocean from there." Yusei blinked. "That's a rather long walk. Let me get my d-wheel." He started walking but Aki grabbed his wrist. " Ahaha. I appreciate it, but remember last time? When Sherry was dueling us? And I was perched on the back of your d-wheel? It's not exactly ladylike." Yusei stared at her hand, which was gripping his arm. Embarrassed, Aki let go. Yusei was silent for awhile. "I see. That would be pretty awkward. Are you sure you want to walk there?" Aki nodded. Yusei closed his eyes, then he opened them, offering Aki his hand. "Shall we go?" Blushing, Aki grasped his hand, and they started walking.

Stalking them were the twins, gossiping with each other. "It's totally a date. Love is in the air." Ruka frowned at her brother. "Why are you getting all mushy?" Rua ignored her, giggling to himself. "Maybe they'll kiss. Oohhh." Ruka sighed. They quietly crept after Aki and Yusei.

Aki stopped walking, staring at a specific store. Yusei turned to see where she was looking, and a small smile spread across his face. He whispered in Aki's ear. "Wait here." Then he went into the store. Aki stood there, gazing up at the sky, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of flowers. Yusei came out, holding a rose. Aki gasped, and clasped her hands together. "Yusei! You bought this for me?" Yusei looked at her, feeling shy. "Lower your head." Aki complied, closing her eyes and holding her breath. She felt something being placed behind one of her bangs, and turned red. "Okay. You can lift your head up now." Aki glanced up at the black and yellow spiky haired man. She raised one arm and felt behind her bangs, a cute smile appearing on her face. It was the rose, sitting daintily in her hair. She spread her arms, then stopped. Yusei, without saying anything, stepped forward and embraced Aki, his thin but strong arms encircling her. Aki turned beet red, as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She looked up at him, and Yusei stared into her eyes.

Ruka smiled. She's seen enough. "Come on Rua. Let's leave them to it." For once, Rua agreed, and they tiptoed off, planning to pester Jack.

Aki and Yusei stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the closeness. Then, they let go of each other, walking towards the bridge. The sun was setting by the time they reached it. The water sparkled, as the sun touched the horizon, causing the water to glow orange. Aki ran up the historic bridge, stopping at the edge of it. Yusei followed her. Together they sat down, hanging their legs over the bridge. Yusei gazed at the sun in silence, as Aki laid her head down on his shoulder. Yusei smiled at her, breathing in the rose scent coming from the rose on her hair. She shivered, and Yusei took off his jacket, placing it on Aki's shoulders. Her fingers curled around the jacket, and she stared at the blazing horizon, Yusei following her gaze. As Aki started to fall asleep she whispered,"Thank you." As she fell into a rose scented sleep, a voice reached her. "Of course Aki. Always."

THE END


End file.
